family ties
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Dean is Lucifer's vessel, and Sam is Michael's.
1. of fathers and sons

**Title**: of fathers and sons

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU; spoilers for season 5

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 445

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Dean and Sam (not Wincest), Dean is actually Lucifer's vessel and Sam is Michael's

* * *

"Dean, son," he says, wearing Dad's face and talking with Dad's voice. "Just say yes. You can rest then, knowing your work is done." Dad's expression is earnest, his hand firm on Dean's shoulder. It's like he never left, never died in Dean's place, never laid such a burden on Dean's back. "Just say yes, Deano."

"I can't," Dean answers, looking up into Dad's eyes. "Michael will kill Sammy."

Dad's smile is gentle, sad. "I can promise you, Dean, _Michael_ won't."

He blinks, at a loss. "What?" he asks, stepping back. "Aren't you Michael?"

Dad cocks his head to the side, smile stretching to a grin, self-satisfied and holding the winning hand. "Nope, kiddo, I'm not," he drawls, standing to his full height. "Wrong brother."

Dean backs up further, and he says, "_Lucifer_."

Dad smirks. "Yahtzee."

"What do you want with me?" Dean demands, going on the offensive. "Zachariah said--"

Dad's laughter booms out, like Dean can remember from before the fire. "That self-righteous ass?" he cackles. "He wouldn't know the truth if it slithered up and went for his jugular."

Stepping in close, Dad tells him softly, like its a secret meant for him alone, "Why do you think you spent time in my kingdom, Dean? Why Alistair chose you, favored you, taught and trained you? You were a master with that razor, awing even my grand inquisitor--no meatsuit for an angel could do that. Would do that. That's why your daddy wasn't the one." Dad's hand, calloused and warm, cups his cheek, while Dad's eyes stare into him, through him. "Your dad never broke, Dean, because Alistair didn't play with him like he did you. Johnny-boy got a nice warm part of the Pit and just sat there for a hundred years. And when the Gate opened, he left. Simple as that."

Dean tries pulling away, but Dad's grip tightens. "Listen to me, boyo," Lucifer whispers with Dad's voice, and Dad's breath is hot on his skin. "Listen to me, and listen well."

Dean closes his eyes, but Dad's fingers dig into his cheek so he opens them, looking at Satan straight-on.

"You will say yes to me," Lucifer promises him. He uses Dad's command tone, _obey me_, the one that Dean never failed to follow. "You will say yes and we'll have fun until God, my bastard father, looks back towards us and finally gives me the attention I deserve. Do you understand me, Dean?"

"No," Dean says. "I won't."

And now Lucifer smiles Dad's last smile, the heartbroken he gave Dean after he told Dean that terrible secret, right before he went to die.

"Yes, Dean," he says. "You will."


	2. brothers in arms

**Title**: brothers in arms

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for season 5; AU

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 365

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: a companion piece where Michael comes to Sam

* * *

"Samuel Winchester," Jessica said. He turned, eyes wide and mouth open. She smiled, gently and sadly, and reached out to raise his chin.

"Jess?" he asked. "But you—" He lowered his head, muttering, "This is a dream."

"Yes," she replied. "But it is still the truth."

Sam scoffed. "You're a figure conjured by my lonely mind," he said. "My desire for the love of my life."

"No," she said. "This is more than that." Glancing around, she continued, "Everyone has it backward—the angels, the demons. Only my brother and I know the truth, Sam. And he is visiting Dean right now, explaining the situation."

Sam straightened. "Who is with my brother? Michael?" Anger tightened his chest. "Is he coercing Dean?"

Jess—the thing wearing her face—shook her head. "Michael is not coercing your brother, Sam."

He froze, staring into her eyes. "What? No—I'm Lucifer's vessel. I have demon blood. I—I killed Lilith. I let Lucifer free."

She raised a hand to touch Sam's face. "Yes, Sam. You did all that. But none of that would have mattered unless Dean turned the first lock in the Pit." She let her hand fall. "He cannot be my vessel because he is stained by Alistair."

Sam backed up, shaking his head. "No, no," he denied. "It's not—you're Michael? I'm Michael's vessel? But Zachariah said—"

"Zachariah thinks he is better than he actually is," Michael told him, wearing Jessica's comforting smile. "Fear not, Samuel. This is good news."

"For me," Sam said quietly. "But not for Dean."

Michael reached out again, but Sam jerked away. "No," he hissed. "Forever no. I will not consent."

"Sam," Michael said. "You will one day call my name and request my help. And I will give you all of me."

"No," Sam said again, desperately. "No, I won't. Not ever."

"You must," Michael told him, so gently it ached. "To save the world from my brother, you must."

Sam said, "I want to wake up now."

"As you wish," Michael replied, and Sam opened his eyes to a motel ceiling, and Dean vomiting into the toilet.

"Sammy," he called after a moment, "we are so very fucked."


End file.
